Terrorist's Rules
by ghilliekitten
Summary: When you play by my rules, you face death.cowritten with ZippyWings
1. Back

**Disclaimer: We do not own any NCIS character.**

Chapter 1: Back

4-22-06 12:00 p.m.

I have been sent back to the United States on business. Business, may I say, that I will not mind conducting. Not that Hamas really cares, but Ziva has been missing for the past few months. That makes my mission here even more welcome to my heart. I have heard that it was Gibbs who last saw my little sister alive, and I am determined to avenge her death, no matter what the cost.

The Naval Criminal Investigative Service does not know what is coming. Through my connections in the Federal Bureau of Investigation, I will get my own position on Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team. That bastard Gibbs will have to accept this direct order from his Director, whether he likes it or not. I'll tell them that Hamas has sent me to gather information on NCIS, but I must work there for the false information that I will supposedly be sending to be believed by Hamas. This mission, however, has nothing to do with gathering information. I believe that Caitlin will be glad to see me, though Tony DiNozzo will probably see it as a threat. Everyone knows how he feels about her. But I can't get distracted.

At last, Agent Gibbs' team will be no more. They have shed darkness into my life for too long. My shoulder, though working well, still twinges at the thought of Gibbs' satisfied face as he left me lying on the floor in his autopsy lab. I will take his NCIS team down, because this is no longer about going on missions and getting the job done. This is personal.

4-27-06 10:30 p.m.

I have spoken with the Director of the FBI. He is still convinced that I am a double agent working for him, and have no intention of doing anyone at NCIS any harm. He does not know that I am indeed planning the undoing of the NCIS team that I will be assigned to. Hamas needn't know of my secret desire to avenge my sister. Even though I hadn't seen her or spoken with her for over a year – not since that stupid argument - she was still my sister. I never even got the chance to tell her I was sorry.

I will act as if I have no sister until Gibbs is dying. Then I will mention that this is for my sister. I am dead to my father, but that was a necessary ploy. I had been dead to him for a long time anyway. My informant, Rafiq, was the one who told me that Ziva was dead.

5-1-06 5:30 a.m.

My new job at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service starts today.

**A/N: Well? Who is writing this mysterious journal? Can you guess? Thanks for reading the first installment of _Terrorist's Rules_. We love reviews! (So please leave one!) If you're feeling un-creative, here are some ideas to get you started (just please let us know what you're thinking!)**

Good job!

Update soon!

I hate this story.

You are a horrible writer.

Ohh! I think that it's (insert name here) writing in the journal!

Can't wait for the next chapter!


	2. On The Team?

**A/N: And here is chapter two…thank you ever so much to all of our lovely reviewers…it's really nice to know what your thinking… **

**Disclaimer: Sigh…**

**Chapter 2 : On The Team?**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed, looking at his boat. It never seemed to get finished, really. But the boat was the last thing from Gibbs' mind today. He had just received a call on his cell phone (he had really hoped that McGee had neglected to fix the ringer thing,). Director Shepherd had called and told him to be at the office early that morning, because there was something important she needed to talk to him about.

When he walked in, the first thing that the opening elevator doors revealed was his least favorite – wait – no, second least favorite person sitting behind his computer.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tobias?"

"He's here to explain some new arrangements ordered by the FBI," said the Director's voice from the shadows.

"Yeah? I'm listening. Can't say if I'll cooperate, though."

"You have a new team member, Gibbs," Fornell said, looking up briefly from the computer screen. Its blue glow was the only thing giving light to his face.

"Who? You?"

"Don't be thick, Gibbs. Ari Haswari is now on your team."

"Ari?"

"He prefers the name 'Haswari', or so I am told."

"You put that bastard on _my_ team with out _asking_ me?"

"This is not up for negotiation, Gibbs," Director Shepherd said.

"Then I will resign." Gibbs said, reaching for his badge and gun to put them on the table.

"No, you won't."

"You can't tell me that, Director."

"I won't accept your resignation, Jethro."

"Then I'll retire."

"You can't do that yet, either."

"Fine. But Ari had better not try anything on any of my team members."

"You will treat him like a member of the team, Gibbs," Fornell said.

"You do realize that I now have a team of six, if you count me."

"Then you should get your cases done even faster than usual, Gibbs," the Director said.

With that, Fornell left and the Director went in to MTAC.

Gibbs sat down in his chair, looking warily at his computer as though waiting for some virus that Fornell had planted to cause it to something strange like self-destruct, or completely shut down.

Half an hour later, Gibbs was sitting at his computer, sipping his coffee, still staring at the computer and completely lost in thought.. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs swiveled his chair slowly around to face … Ari.

"I see that you come in to the office early, Gibbs," Ari said.

"Well, yeah. I tend to be awake kinda early."

"Is this how you greet all new team members?"

"Is this your idea of how to start things out with your boss? You're not in charge here, Ari. And you're gonna play by my rules. This is my team."

Ari sat down in a free chair, never taking his eyes off Gibbs. "Fair enough. When do I get my equipment?"

"How about when I can trust you?"

"And that would be?"

"When I can trust you."

The elevator doors opened once again, and this time, DiNozzo walked in.

"Good morning, Boss!" he said brightly "How are you to…wait a minute, what the hell is Ari doing here – and not dead, either?"

"He's on the team, DiNozzo."

"What!?"

"Anthony DiNozzo. I see that you have not learned to _anticipate_ since our last meeting." Ari said.

"Don't you smart-ass senior agents."

"Sorry, DiNozzo. You see, I did not realize that you were my senior field agent. Of course, if I had, I would never have said such a truthful thing."

"Well," DiNozzo spluttered, but Gibbs cut him off.

"Ari, you will treat each and every one of the team members with respect. And DiNozzo, you really should think of better comebacks."

"Why do you always take the blame for what DiNozzo does?" came a new voice.

"I don't. I just get caught when I'm talking about it, and then Gibbs always seems to catch me. It's not my fault DiNozzo tricked me into drinking Gibbs' coffee."

"You really need to stick up for yourself, McGee," Kate said.

The two rounded the corner and stopped dead.

"Hello, Caitlin," Ari said.

Kate drew her pistol. "What the hell is that bastard doing at NCIS?!" she demanded.

"Calm down, Caitlin," Ari said. "I'm supposed to be here."

"So did Captain Ahab just catch Moby Dick?" McGee asked DiNozzo quietly.

"Sadly, no."

"Any calls yet, Boss?" McGee asked, in an attempt to stave of the uncomfortable silence of enmity.

"What do you think, McGee?" Gibbs asked irritably.

"I think that we wouldn't still be sitting here if you had, Boss. Sorry. It was a stupid question."

"Wow," DiNozzo said. "Mr. MIT, admitting he asked a stupid question."

"But you ask more stupid questions than I could ever think of, Tony," McGee said.

"Ooh, burn," Kate said.

The elevator doors opened once more. "Sorry I'm late…again, Gibbs."

"Don't worry about it, Ziva. We don't have much to do yet," Gibbs said.

"Why are you being so kind to- Ari?!" Ziva's attitude changed from one of inquiry to one of shock in an instant.

"Ziva?" Ari said, rising.

"I thought you were dead," they said, looking at each other.

Gibbs stood up. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

Ziva stared at Ari, never taking her eyes off him. "Gibbs, when did you hire my brother?"

"I _didn't_. Wait. Your _brother_?"

"_Yes_, Gibbs. My brother."

"And when did you hire my sister?" Ari asked.

"Oh, a while ago, Ari."

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang, and he picked it up immediately, and listened for a while.

"Yeah? Okay, we're on our way."

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Horrible? Excellent? What happened? Why was the team called out? Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? All to be revealed soon…so review and tell us what you think the answer to the above questions are! If your creative juices aren't flowing yet, here are some ideas to get you started…just pick one, copy it, click the little button that makes a review pop up, paste it, and add some more thoughts (if you so desire…)**

gags What a HORRIBLE ending to the chapter!

Ooh! I wanna know what happens next! But I think that

What! We don't even know if it was a murder, terrorist, or kidnapping! I hate you!

Good Job.

Update soon!

Never update again!


End file.
